


Bounty Hunter of Fear

by TheGrahamfieldwriter29



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Gore in nightmare scene, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Love Confessions, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Loses Her Powers, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Still Has Powers, Nightmare, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Spirit Amberprice, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Warren Graham has Nightmare, Warren Graham has a new Power, grahamfield - Freeform, life is strange - Freeform, warren graham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrahamfieldwriter29/pseuds/TheGrahamfieldwriter29
Summary: This is taking place after "Sacrifice Chloe" ending, it involved Warren gains nightmare and fear abilities mixed with dark power from suffering his nightmare. Max getting concerned about him. This story mixed with romance, supernatural, drama, and horror. (Grahamfield one-shot while Amberprice as Spirit)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my new chapter story while "I finally you, my love" is still in processing as adding more chapters. So, this story focuses on Warren Graham who gains nightmare and fear abilities mixed with dark power. This is taking place after "Sacrifice Chloe" ending in the game. However, Warren can see spirits of deceased people including Chloe and Rachel. He now remembers the "memories" where Max rewind. There is a lot to tell. Just wait until you read the story. This is Grahamfield story with mixed of spirit Amberprice. Enjoyed the new chapter.

Chapter 1- Aftermath

After the funeral was held, Max went to the lighthouse and began to cry so hard. She remembered all of her memories like the storm, alternate timeline, nightmare, and even worse things. When she sobbing so hard, Warren Graham showed up in the lighthouse and see her in tear.

"Poor, Max. I know how she feels about losing someone like her best friends. It's just like my dad… I was crying so hard where my dad died…. Now, I can see why… Right now, I must comfort her…." Warren comment in his mind, make a sad face.

Warren went up to her and put his hand on Max's shoulder. When she turns her head to Warren, he sees her eye red filled with tears. "Max…" Warren comforted her. Then, she quickly hugged him and hid her face to Warren's chest. All he can hear her burst out her tears loud.

While hugging her tighten, he faces to the ocean and stroke down her hair. Then he looked to her" Now, Now, Now, Max. It's okay… I know how you feel…"

Max nodded. "I know, Warren… I missed her so much… I should have… I should have contract to her if I have a chance… Now, I lost her now…." she continued her sobbing.

"Listen, Max… I know you miss her. Don't blame yourself. She'll forgive you…" Warren breaks the hug, staring at her.

"I know…" Max walked to the bench, looked at Warren. "Care you join to me on the bench?"

Warren agreed to her offer and sit next to her. They both look at the view of the ocean, looked at her. "Listen, Max... I can take you everywhere you want. Just say the word." Warren offered her.

"Thank you, Warren... for being there for me. I'll say the word." Max briefly smile, looked back at the view.

Warren lightly smiled and continued the view.

3 hours later

Warren fell asleep while Max places her head in Warren's lap. He woke up and check his watch as it is 7:00 PM. When he sees Max sleep in his lap, he began to blush. " Max... just sleep in my lap… you know what… it's fine. She just lost her best friend… I guess... I'll give her more time…" Warren uttered in his mind.

When 3 minute is up, Warren gentle tap her shoulder and then see her getting up. "What's time is it?" Max asked.

"It's 7:10 PM" Warren answered.

She was surprised that it already night time, felt embarrassing when he saw her sleeping in his lap. "Warren, I-I-I sorry-" Warren cut her sentence off. " It's okay, Max. I was about to wake you up, but I thought that you needed time," he admitted.

Oh, Warren… It's okay. It's my fault that you have to stay more," Max facepalm.

"It fine," he chuckled " I guess, It's gone then."

So, they left the lighthouse and enter the car. While Warren driving, Max briefly glanced and smiled at him. "Warren did care about me. I know that he is the only one that I can trust him, but… At the same time, I felt some strange feeling toward him. I mean… he is sweet and funny…. It's just… Why do I feel that want to be closer to him... Okay, Max. Just stay calm. Your best friend just died today. Right now, you need time to calm yourself that all…" she commented in her mind.

When they arrived in Blackwell, they went outside the dorm and the two looked at each other. " Warren, Thank you for coming to the funeral. Also, be there for me," Max said, glancing at his eye.

"You're very welcome, Max. I'm happy to help. If you need anything, I'm always there for you…" Warren smiled.

So, They shared a hug and then she kisses him in the cheek.

So, She smiled, " Good night, Warren."

"Good night, Max," he smiled

So, they went to their room. When he entered his room, Warren began to be happy, but he tries not to overreact since Chloe's death. " Wow. She just… kiss me… Well, in the cheek. I thought that she was going to kiss me in the lip, but I guess the cheek is okay. Hopefully, This is kiss will help me to prevent my nightmare that I have every day. God, please… I don't want to suffer since I kept having a nightmare over and over again," Warren comment in his mind. So, he went to sleep…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2- The suffering

Chapter 2- The suffering

It's been two weeks since Chloe's funeral. Max felt a lot better but still, think about Chloe as she missed her. Everyday, She always visits Joyce every day to keep her company and spending time with her. Also, she has been hanging out with the girls like Kate, Alyssa, Dana, Juliet, and Stella. Mostly, she likes hanging out with Warren. Victoria and her "minions" are friendly to Max. It's been changing lately….

Now, Warren was happy to see that Max smile and getting in a good mood. At the same time, he felt some strange since his sleep. He remembered a dream about his father's death. One time that he has a good dream about Max since he fell in love with her. He wished to have this dream again as he doesn't want to be suffered by thinking about his nightmare. He began to thought something:

"Man, what is wrong with me lately… First, Max was depressed since her best friend died. She got a lot better now, that's good... but… me… I been…. I began to suffer since that damn nightmare that I having! He angered thought. " Why Can… Ugh… Why Can I have a good dream."

In the tree and hide in the shadow, he became angry as he began to clench his fist really hard. This is the first time for him as he goes on "alpha". He tries to fight his phobia, but until then he sees Max coming. So, he stopped what he doing. Max greeted him with a smile, he returned the same.

"Hey, Warren," said Max, lighter tone.

"Oh… hey, Max…" he said, act nervous and calming down.

She sat next to him which it's made Warren calming down. "Okay, Warren… Just be cool… maybe talking to Max is help me calm down. One day, I will master my fear… I wish…" he thought in his mind.

"So, Warren. Why are you… um.. sitting in the shadow by yourself. It's like you have depression or something…?" Max asked.

"It's nothing. Really. I just have to be in the shade since the sun bothers me.," Warren closes his eyes, lean back to the tree.

Max understood him, began to little concern, but then she takes out her camera. She looked at Warren resting.

"Warren?... " Max said.

Warren opened his eye and glance at her. He sees her holding her camera, but he wonders why.

"Yes, Max?" Warren asked.

"Is it… Okay… to take pictures of us?" Max asked, her cheek glows red.

Warren began to blush as well, doesn't know what to say. He never has taken a picture with Max before. He uttered in his mind," Did- she asked me to take a selfie with her. I mean… That's good... Come on, Dude. Just do it. I don't want you suffering so much because of that nightmare. This is your chance, Damnit. Just say yes."

"Sure, Max," Warren smiled.

She getting closer to Warren, looked at the camera. So, they took the photo together as their memories. So, both of them have their photo to keep. "This is special memories for...us. There will be more," Max smiled.

So, They both quiet and stared at each other.

They were about to kiss, but they were interrupted by Brooke. Warren knew that Brooke has a feeling for him. He remembers that he takes Max and Brooke to Drive-in as friends, felt disappointed at first, but he was having a good time afterward. For Max, she knew about Brooke likes Warren. In the timeline that she rewinds, she wanted Warren to go with Brooke as a better choice. Until then, She was wrong…

In the timeline, Brooke gets jealous and angry when Max accepted his invitation. Max remember that she kiss Warren for the first time in the diner. This is where the storm happened. She didn't think about that as she tried to fix the time, but… the only way to stop the storm is to let her friend, Chloe, to accept her fate. So, Max did make that choice….

As the truth reveal, Max began to fall in love with Warren ever since that kiss. She tries to confess him, but Brooke always interrupts them. At the first time when she interrupts, Max has to wait until Warren to be alone. When she interrupts every time, Max felt anger in her mind as Brooke did this on purpose or tries to talk with him.

"Hey, Warren! We're going to be late for class. Come on! "Brooke grabbed Warren's arm.

"Later, Max…" Warren waved at Max, sad tone.

She waved back at him.

While running, Warren felt sad when he never have a chance to tell his feelings with her.

"This suck… Max was going to tell me something, but then… Brooke. I just realized that ...Max likes me back? This is very mysterious to me. Well, I can make my move without Brooke's interruption. I know Brooke likes me, but I already fell in love with Max. I don't know if she like me back. If not, then I guess… I'll go with Brooke… I guess. Tonight for me… I hope that I can stop this bad dream…. I want to end my suffering… no matter what…" Warren uttered in his mind, his hands been grabbed by Brooke.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a good start for the chapter. Keep this in mind that this is just in the beginning. There more chapter for this story while "I finally found you, my Love" is in still adding chapters.


End file.
